


I could give you a massage

by Fighting_for_creativity



Series: Prompts from 2017 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_creativity
Summary: Jim is irritated.Sherlock as well, until he realized he has forgotten something important.





	I could give you a massage

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a series of drabbles/ prompts I wrote in 2017 as a challenge, a lot of them under 500 words, for I always tend to write longer than that.

„I really hate these stupid idiots!“ With these words Jim Moriarty stormed into the living room of 221b Bakerstreet.

 

Irritated about the sudden interruption Sherlock bristled in Jim´s direction and huffed.

„Pray tell, to what do I own this sudden and unexpected visit?!“, he spat. Sherlock hated it, when Jim came unannounced. It always could result in his brother interfering or in some of his friends getting hurt.

Sighing dramatically Jim threw himself into the second armchair, John's armchair. With his typical dramatic and mocking tone he answered: „Darling, I´m hurt! Can´t I visit my sweetheart from time to time?“

Sherlock's reaction was a simple rise of his elegant eyebrow. This gained him an amused giggle from the consulting criminal. „Fine. I´m here because some of my so called best men ruined a month worth of planning! I wanted it to be a surprise for you!“

Blinking in surprise and confusion, Sherlock's brain started to race. A special occasion was either today or in near future. It was August, so neither of them had birthday. It was also not the day of John´s- departure.

´ _So something else... think Holmes, think!_ ´, he berated himself. With a side glance towards the calendar it hit him hard and he exclaimed: „Oh.“

„You've forgotten it, right darling?“ Shaking his head patronizing, he added: „Sometimes I forget how delightfully unaware you could be. Forgetting our anniversary! Here I was hoping for a great gift!“

Feeling a bit stupid and awkward, Sherlock remembered what John has once offered. Collecting himself, he slandered towards Jim and sat on his lap. Then he leaned forward and whispered in his ear: „Do you... well I mean, I could give you a massage?“

 

Shuddering, Jim smirked and replied: „That would be very appreciated... but not here...  How does the bedroom sounds?“


End file.
